


Cool to the Touch

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is cold, and the only thing that can her warm. Spuffy Season six. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: A fill for the Halloween challenge at SB Fag Ends.

Cool to the touch.

Dead and cold and somehow moving still.

Just like she is on the inside.

But when she touches, when she digs her fingers into him, when she crunches his nose under her fist, when she closes her teeth against his shoulder, she can feel the spark lighting in her. Feel the warmth that's been missing from inside.

Spike's skin is the coldest thing in the room. Coldest thing in her life, so bright and sharp and painful, but he's the only thing that can make her warm.

He's the only thing that can make her alive.


End file.
